


You Need A Break

by Mr_Pinniped



Series: Robot Dads [5]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Gay Gyro Gearloose, Gay Mark Beaks, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Teasing, Trans Gyro Gearloose, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25810228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Pinniped/pseuds/Mr_Pinniped
Summary: Mark returns from a week-long business trip and discovers Gyro hasn't stopped working the whole time.  Mark takes it upon himself to make sure Gyro relaxes a bit.
Relationships: Mark Beaks/Gyro Gearloose
Series: Robot Dads [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083278
Kudos: 21





	You Need A Break

**Author's Note:**

> Mark Beaks has no rights whatsoever to be this soft, but unfortunately this ship owns my soul now.

The lights were still on in the basement storage area of the Duckberg Museum, despite it being well past midnight. At the end of the corridors lined in shelves and drawers, one thin figure sat hunched over a desk, methodically sorting small electronic components into little boxes, labelling them, and putting them back into drawers. To one side of his desk there was a number of empty Starducks cups, neatly stacked one inside the other, and behind him was a half-cooked pot of instant ramen, that looked like it had been forgotten hours ago.

Mark Beaks shook his head and strode down the corridor, finally resting his hand on the man’s shoulder. “You’ve been busy,” he commented.

Gyro Gearloose jumped, then looked blankly up at Mark. “Is it Friday already?”

“No, silly, I just flew back mid-week from the investor meeting in Europe where I just closed a VERY lucrative partnership to check on you.  Yes, of course it’s Friday.” Mark’s hands started to caress Gyro’s shoulders, and Gyro felt several muscles relax the moment his partner touched them. “Wow, you’re tense.”

Mark looked around the office, his eyes resting on the yoga mat and blanket that lay rumpled in the corner. “How many nights did you sleep here?”

Gyro glanced at the whiteboard-calendar on the wall. He really wasn’t sure how much time had passed, with no natural daylight in the basement. But he had been enthusiastic to offer his help to the museum curators for their new upcoming History of Technology exhibit. Scrooge had been all too happy to invest some of McDuck Enterprises' funds to help the museum, though Bradford Buzzard was still intent on getting a good return on that investment. So Gyro had been sent here, to ensure everything in the museum collection drawers was properly labelled, and to make recommendations to staff how it should be stored and displayed. He’d have to report back to the McDuck Enterprises Board of Directors next week, but in the meantime, he marvelled over all the little gizmos and gadgets. With his family out of town, he’d had little reason to leave the room of voltaic cells and 8-track tapes and abacuses and exquisite miniature steam engines and...

“How many nights?” Mark asked again, combing his fingers through the feathers on the top of Gyro’s head. 

“Well,” Gyro said finally, “If you left on Sunday, and it’s Friday now…”

Mark groaned. “I thought that might be the case. Looked like you hadn’t been home for at least a couple days, so I checked The Bin, and Fenton said you’d been here all week.”

“Why not? You were in Europe, and Boyd’s at Woodchuck camp. Museum cafe’s got good sandwiches- what would I need to go home for?” 

Mark knew better than to argue, instead, he contented himself to continuing to rub Gyro’s shoulders. He took a few nips at the back of Gyro’s neck with his beak, then began to start preening the feathers. Gyro’s breath hitched, and Mark redoubled his efforts. 

Gyro turned around and gave him a quick kiss, then turned back to the little pile of objects in front of him. “Let me clean up here?”

“Sure.” Mark didn’t stop rubbing Gyro’s back, but he did stop preening the neck feathers for a bit.

“Mark? I can’t focus...” Gyro said weakly. 

“You need a break,” Mark muttered, massaging Gyro's neck. He could tell Gyro was getting aroused already. Good- that was the easiest way to get him to leave the office willingly. 

“Probably, but the board meeting is on Tuesday…” Gyro’s voice was getting breathier.

“What needs to get back in drawers before you can leave?” Mark ran a hand over Gyro’s belt, letting a hand slip under the vest but over the shirt. 

Gyro’s voice came out rather higher in pitch than usual. “Those drawers can just go back into the cabinet,” he indicated a few on the long table to his left- “Just in numerical order.”

Mark quickly picked them up and filed them away, while Gyro closed the lids of his little boxes of metallic odds and ends and set them gently in a row across the desk where he could safely return to them in the morning. Mark picked up the empty coffee cups too, and dropped them in the hallway wastebasket. He then returned and gently pulled Gyro to his feet. 

Gyro didn’t object, but allowed himself to be led through the rows of shelves back to the elevator. He stumbled once, and then leaned against Mark. “Guess I’m more tired than I thought.” 

“Come on. Let’s get you back to my place. You’ve been working nonstop all week.”

“So have you.”

“Hardly! I’ve been eating canapes with European business owners. Sure, we spent  _ some  _ time in the conference rooms, but it was mostly networking. And ‘networking’ mostly just means drinking.” 

Gyro shuddered. He would have found strolling around a party with a wineglass in his hand, trying to impress whoever he talked to, several orders of magnitude more difficult than cataloguing drawers upon drawers of old computer parts. He didn’t know how Mark managed it. 

Mark’s hand was firmly on his waist now as they stepped out into the dark street. Gyro leaned comfortably against his partner and allowed himself to be steered the few blocks from the museum to the swanky hi-rise apartment building where Mark lived. The darkness was calming after the harsh fluorescents of the museum archives. He wanted to think about his work, but all he could really focus on now was the warm presence beside him. It didn’t help that Mark’s hand kept tracing lightly across the back of his belt, occasionally slipping one finger just under the waistband, keeping Gyro’s body alert and interested even as his mind began to feel fuzzy. 

He hadn’t slept very well that week, but he’d been  _ enjoying _ himself. He  _ liked _ working, and he’d had a lot less time to work uninterrupted since he had taken Boyd back into his life, and even less when he started dating Mark. He didn’t entirely mind- it was nice to have someone to be close to after so many years single, Boyd, too, had been utterly thrilled that Mark was his ‘dad’ again- apparently the little android had grown rather attached to him in the few days that Mark had been his owner. Still, it had been nice to have a few days of uninterrupted science, even if he was now clinging to Mark’s arm for support as they stepped into the elevator.

As soon as the elevator door closed, Mark’s hand slipped up the back of Gyro’s shirt and their beaks met in a gentle kiss. They stood there swaying gently, Mark’s hand caressing Gyro’s back- the muscles were still knotted and tight under his touch.

“You won’t be able to get to sleep if you’re this tense,” he muttered, nibbling the feather’s along Gyro’s jawline. “I’ll have to get you a lot more relaxed first.” His hand drifted down over Gyro’s tailfeathers.

“Hmmm? And how are you planning on doing that?” Tired as he was, Gyro couldn’t help himself. He looped a finger between the top two buttons of Mark’s shirt and deftly undid them, kissing the newly exposed feathers. As much as he wanted this, as much as his body thrilled to be touched by his partner after a week apart, he wasn't sure if he  _ really  _ had the energy for sex right now.

The elevator door opened, and Mark steered Gyro into the penthouse. They wasted no time, but headed straight for the bedroom. 

“I haven’t showered yet,” Mark admitted, tossing his shirt and hoodie aside, “And I’m guessing you haven’t either. Want to start there?”

Gyro followed him into the master bathroom, peeling off his clothes as he went without really thinking about it. There was a spacious shower there, with marble tiling, multiple taps and a little electronic panel that could be used to precisely calibrate temperature and water pressure. On one end there was a tiled bench. Gyro perched on it, leaning against the wall and closing his eyes as Mark turned on the taps. He let the steam cascade over him for a while, feeling the warm drops caress his skin, allowing the stress of the day to melt off, running down the drain.

“You ok there, babe?” Mark’s hand was on his shoulder again. Gyro opened his eyes and looked up. Mark had turned off the water was starting to dry himself, bright red tail-feathers enticing Gyro’s eyes. 

“Yeah. Just tired.” Gyro admitted. The warmth of the shower had him feeling very sleepy now, but Mark pulled him to his feet and wrapped both of them in an extra-large towel. Still-damp feathers clung to each other, and Gyro could feel Mark’s arousal poking against his leg. 

“How about I top tonight?” Mark purred in Gyro’s ear. “So you can just lie back and enjoy it?”

Gyro’s knees suddenly went weak at the thought, but he nodded his head and allowed Mark to deposit him on the edge of the bed. Mark knelt on the floor and pushed Gyro’s knees apart, slowly running his hands along Gyro’s thighs, moving upward, and then spreading the feathers between Gyros legs, allowing himself access to the delicate folds of skin that he gently pushed apart. The parrot’s tongue flicked out, gently caressing and stimulating all of Gyro’s most sensitive points.

Gyro’s breathing was rapidly become more erratic. “That’s it. Just enjoy it.” Mark murmured as he pushed one finger inside. 

Maybe it was the fact that he hadn’t had any sexual contact in nearly a week, or maybe it was the way Mark had been teasing him for the past hour, but that one finger was sufficient to send Gyro over the edge. His body jerked suddenly, his legs spasmed, and he cried out wordless syllables of pleasure.

Mark licked his fingers clean, looking surprised but pleased. “Wow. You really  _ did  _ need a release.” He climbed up onto the bed and lay beside Gyro. Gyro wrapped a hand around Mark’s erection and made quick work of it- the week apart had clearly left Mark with some pent-up needs as well. 

“Feeling better?” They pulled the blankets over themselves and Mark hit the lightswitch, plunging them into welcome darkness.

“Yeah. Thanks.” Gyro tucked his head under Mark’s arm, and Mark pulled him closer. They were so tired, Mark didn’t even reach for his phone before both settled into a blissful sleep. 


End file.
